


Purpose

by AliceParrilla18



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Season Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceParrilla18/pseuds/AliceParrilla18
Summary: Melinda May is dying, again, but fortunately she has Daisy by her side this time, so she can leave peacefully, knowing that someone on the other side is already waiting for her.





	Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! At the beggining let me just warn you, that the story is very sad and full of angst, because I had to let out my emotions after S6 finale (which killed me, and I don’t know if I’ll ever recover). Takes place in episodes 6x12 and 6x13. It’s bassically season finale rewrite, but I made it more May/Daisy, because I really love their mother/daughter relationship and I think we were robbed of it. English is not my main language, so I’m sorry for mistakes (please, remember that we’re all humans and that we write here for fun). I’ll be gratefull for every comment. I really hope you’ll like it. Enjoy!

"I’m not the cure for your lonliness!" Sarge shouted and punched the table with his clenched fist, making Melinda jump in her place a little.

Holding her breath, she looked down at the depression caused by the impact, and a cold shiver ran down her spine. She looked back at him. He was angry. In the eyes she knew so well, for the first time she saw what she had denied from her subconscious for so long. A monster, a beast hiding in his body capable of smashing the entire base to dust. For the first time, she was really scared. What else was he capable of? What was he really?

Shaking off the shock, she turned on her heel and left the room, unable to bear the tension any longer. She managed to take a few steps down the corridor before Daisy appeared beside her. The girl looked at her questioningly. Melinda sighed.

"He’s being deffensive," she said. Daisy raised her hands in a ‘_really_?’ gesture.

"That’s what you took from the conversation? He almost broke through the table."

Melinda shook her head. "Getting through to him is still our best shot. But it’s not something we can force."

"Maybe we _should_. You are Melinda May! You could beat it out of him if you wanted to." Daisy stopped for a moment and looked in the older woman’s brown eyes. "But you won’t do that, will you? You’re hoping Coulson is in there somewhere."

May clenched her teeth and raised her head higher. She didn't want to show Daisy how much this situation was hurting her. She had to keep it together.

"Fitz says Sarge might’ve been created from him, and Izel basically confirmed it!"

"We don’t know how he was created! Our fears manifested in ways-"

"He was afraid to die, and I was afraid of loosing him. Weren’t you?" She wanted to kick herself when her voice broke dangerously at the last words. Fortunately, Daisy didn't seem to notice it.

"She said that there’s another thing inside him that could defeat her. We should be focusing on that."

"Waking that part of him was exactly what Izel was trying to do! He should be fighting it!"

"_Who_ should?" Melinda tried to leave, but Daisy blocked her way. "I’m sorry, May, but the person that is in there is not the man that you loved!"

_Oh_.

The girl’s words cut into the heart of the brunette like knives. She took a sharp breath in and tried to blink away the tears that formed in her eyes. She looked at Daisy hard.

"Move."

"I understand holding out hope that Coulson is somehow back, but-"

"You’re right, I wish he was back," May cut her off. "To remind you of the days I was your S.O. And also to look for the good, no matter how scared you are to face it."

Daisy's mouth opened slightly and her eyes grew slightly warmer. "May-"

"You wanna force it out of him? Go ahead. But if it goes south, it’s on you. We have already enough to worry about!"

May didn't want to yell at her, but the emotions she was trying to stifle inside began to take control. It was too much.

The woman turned and walked away quickly to hide the tears that rolled down her cheeks. Daisy didn't stop her this time.

* * *

Sitting with her legs curled up under her on the bed, Melinda was turning a photo from Tahiti over in her hands and thinking about Phil and how much her life had changed since she joined the team. How much _she_ has changed. They appeared on her path when she had nothing but memories and suffering, when she was only a machine, when she was just existing instead of living. They made her learn to live again and become a better version of herself, although a few years ago she didn't even dare to dream about it. She owed Phil so much. Maybe that's why she wanted to see him in Sarge so badly now? After all, thanks to Coulson she learned to hope again. She once thought it was impossible, and now? Her whole heart was filled with hope that maybe he was really out there somewhere and that maybe they would find a way to get him back.

She looked down at the picture and smiled to herself. They were standing on the beach, hugging each other and smiling as if nothing else mattered. They were so happy back then.

She raised her head when suddenly a knock sounded and the door to her room opened.

"Hey," Daisy appeared in the doorway. She smiled shyly. "Am I interrupting?"

"No," Melinda shook her head and put the photo back on the bedside cabinet. "Come in."

The girl entered and quietly closed the door behind her. She stood still for a moment, not knowing what to do with herself. May smiled gently and patted the place on the bed next to her. The girl came over and sat down slowly with a soft sigh. None of them spoke for several minutes.

"I’m sorry for raising my voice up at you earlier today," Melinda finally said, breaking the silence and looked at Daisy. The younger agent shook her head.

"No, I’m sorry for snapping at you like that. I guess I didn’t understand then," she whispered. May looked down at her hands.

"It’s not your fault."

"I should’ve been more supportive to you. Sometimes I forget that I’m not the only one who’s confused and hurt about this crazy situation. I haven't even had the opportunity to ask how are you holding up through all of this?" she asked.

Melinda sighed, lowering her legs and crossing them. "I try to understand this all, look for positives, as Coulson always did. I don't really know what to expect from Sarge. A year has passed since Phil's death and since then, I've been seeing his face every time I closed my eyes. Now I see it real, I can look at it, touch it, but at the same time I know that it doesn’t belong to the man whom I would like it to belong to. I can't get rid of this feeling that what I want is at the reach of my hand, that we just have to try and that my only dream will come true. It’s hard." She quickly brushed away a tear, which managed to slip away. It was the honest conversation she had had for a long time.

"It is," Daisy nodded. She reached out her hand and put it on Melinda’s, squizing it encouraging. "I’m here if you ever want to talk."

May returned the squize with a gentle smile. "Thank you."

"So, you saw the recording. What do you think about it?"

"I think it’s good that you finally got through Sarge, we’re gonna need him."

"It wasn’t really the sight I expected. You wanna say ‘Told you’ now?" Daisy asked, and the corner of Melinda’s lips went up.

"Not really," she answered.

"I don’t fully understand it, but," the girl wet her lips with her tongue before she continued speaking, "he_ is_ in there. I didn’t want it to be possible."

"You needed to see it for yourself."

"Yeah. Yeah, maybe."

"And now that you have, do you think he can control this powers of his?"

"I think Sarge’s powers are very, very dangerous. But they might be just what we need."

Melinda raised an eyebrow curiously. "You sure?"

"Not at all." Daisy smiled, and May chuckled softly. "He’s looking for somewhere to belong. And all, all Coulson ever wanted for us was to take care of each other. And I think if we do that for Sarge, he will do the same for us."

* * *

They were flying for almost an hour now. They'll be there soon.

Trying not to pay attention to the burning gaze of Daisy, who was sitting next to her, Melinda pressed a few buttons on the control panel and took a deep breath.

"You think he’s ready?" Daisy asked quietly, so that Sarge standing behind them wouldn’t hear her. Melinda thought for a moment.

"He thinks he is," she saidy.

Daisy frowned. "And you?"

"I wish we had more time," she answered honestly. "That demon inside him… If Sarge can use it to kill Izel, then it’s a good thing, but after that…"

"You think he won’t be able to control it enough?"

"I’m wondering," May lowered her voice and looked back to make sure their companion wasn't listening, "if I can get it out. Maybe we can separate them."

Daisy also looked around quickly and then back at the brunette, as if she had just stated that the clouds are really made of cotton candy. "You have no idea if it works that way," she said.

Melinda looked away from her to the view behind the window. "That part of him… He’s scared of it. And he’s scared because it’s not a part of him."

"So you want to exercise it."

"I’m saying that if Izel opens this gateway, I’ll find a way to send this thing inside Sarge back where it came from."

"You might kill him," Daisy said seriously. Melinda sighed. She knew that the girl wouldn’t like her idea, but she was ready to take the risk. For Phil.

"Maybe. But if I see a chance to get Coulson back, I’m going to take it."

After these words none of them spoke anymore.

* * *

"That’s love," Melinda interrupted Izel, drawing Sarge's attention to herself. He was looking at her, finally listening to her words. So she started taking small steps toward him and kept talking, opening her heart to him completely. It was her only chance. "That pain is love. I know, because I was afraid of it, too. But you let me feel it. You gave that gift to me. You pulled me out of that cubicle. You gave me purpose, a crew." She came so close that he was now at the reach of her arms. She could touch him. All she had to do was reach out. "Remember me." It was no longer a request, it was begging. Melinda May, who never asked for anything, was begging the man in front of her to be the love of her life. To return what was once again taken away from her in such a cruel way, leaving her heartbroken. A tear found it’s way down to her chin. "Remember us. Daisy, Mack and Yo-Yo, Fitz and Simmons. You love us." _You love me_.

He was looking at her as intensely as if he was trying to read her soul. The soul that belonged to him. Because everything she had, also her life, she owed to him. She was his, and he was hers. They belonged to each other. They were soulmates.

He took a step toward her. A step that closed the remaining distance between them. She saw every inch of his face, the face she knew so well, right next to hers. She could kiss him now.

She’d do absolutely _everything_ to get him back.

He smiled, looking her straight in the eyes.

"You’re right," he said. Her heart started beating faster when she felt his breath on her skin. "It’s love. The pain is love."

Letting out the air she was holding in her lungs she whispered, "Yes."

At that moment, all the negative emotions, all the luggage that had been forming on her shoulders since Sarge appeared and she saw him for the first time, seemed to leave her body completely, and an amazing feeling of relief appeared in its place. She did it. Finally they were going in the right direction, they were getting somewhere with all of this mess. Now everything will be all right. Together they will find a way to fix everything. They did it.

She wasn't sure it was possible, but he got even closer to her.

"And now I know how to end it."

Split second.

She heard Daisy scream standing a few meters away before she realized what had happened.

The daggers she held in her hands fell to the ground.

Her hands automatically moved on her stomach, where the blade cut through her body. Her trembling fingers touched the metal and began to cover with hot blood coming out of the wound.

He stopped smiling but was still looking her straight in the eyes. And she was too shocked to look away. To do anything.

She gasped as he drove the sword deeper.

"To cut it out of me. Slice it away, and be done with it."

She couldn't resist when the hand he held on her shoulder began to move her toward the magic gate. He could do anything he wanted with her now.

Panic fear filled her whole mind.

She couldn't think, couldn't move. Her brain couldn't analyze what was happening.

She wanted him to be her Phil so badly. And now all the hope she was holding on to so desperately, disappeared. Everything she had had collapsed.

A small moan escaped her lips, and another tear rolled down her cheek.

It was supposed to be her end.

On the corner of her eye, she still got to see Daisy running in her direction, as if in slow motion.

And then she felt Sarge's hands on her last time when he pushed her into the portal.

There was nothing but darkness.

* * *

Not knowing how much time had passed, suddenly Melinda regained control of her body and, opening her eyes, took a sharp breath in her lungs, just as if someone had just fished her out of the water.

"May! My God, May! May!"

Confused, she turned her head to the side where the voice was coming from.

"Daisy," she breathed out. Although the girl was kneeling over her crying, she seemed to be as confused as she was. The woman rose on her elbows to try to get up.

"No, don’t move!" Daisy put her trembling hands on her shoulders to stop her from rising. "You can’t move, you have a sword in your stomach!"

Melinda carefully touched the blade she had been stabbed with and cursed under her breath. She frowned, looking around. They were on the other side of the portal. The place they were in was a mirror image of the temple. It was dim everywhere and it was cold. She was lying on the ground, and a huge puddle of dark red blood formed around her, and it stained both her and Daisy's clothes.

It was strange, because despite losing so much blood, she didn't feel that bad. In fact, she felt the strength return to her body every moment, and her vision become more clear. The wound on her stomach didn't hurt that much. She was getting stronger and for sure wasn’t going to waste it.

Groaning, she put her hands to the wound and began to rise to a sitting position, despite Daisy's protests.

"May, you were just unconscious and you weren’t breathing, and I-" the girl choked out, but before she could finish her voice broke and her eyes filled with fresh tears.

She shook, trying to stifle a sob. Seeing this, May wiped blood from her hands on her pants, then caught the girl's face in them. She smiled gently, not being aware of her zombie appearance, how bad she looked with her skin pale as a wall, huge shadows under her eyes and a trickle of blood flowing from her mouth, and that that smile only made her look even more terrible and scary.

"Hey, easy," she said gently, trying to calm Daisy down. "I don’t know how, but I’m alright. I’m fine, really. Just breathe, okay?" Daisy did what she was told to and after a moment there was no sign left after her brief panic attack. Melinda nodded and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind the girl’s ear. "Good. You have to help me get this damn thing out of me."

"Are you sure? You can bleed out if you move it."

"Look around. I don’t think that there’s anything left that could flow out of me," the woman tried to make a joke, but neither of them was in the mood for laughing.

"How are you even still alive?"

"I don’t know, but I can’t stay with this sword in my stomach forever" She caught Daisy's hand and put it on the sword's handle. "You have to pull it out of me, slowly. I’ll be pressing so that the wound doesn’t get bigger. Will you do that for me?"

"I…" Daisy shook her head hesitantly. "I don’t know if I can-"

"You can," Melinda cut her off again. "I know that. Come on. The sooner we start, the sooner it’ll be over. Okay?"

Daisy nodded after a moment. She approached May and, taking a deep breath, clenched both hands on the handle. "Ready?" she asked.

May smiled encouragingly. "Yes. Do it."

She closed her eyes and bit her lower lip, preparing for pain that didn’t come. Only an unpleasant shiver went down her spine as the metal passed through her body again, this time leaving it. She pressed her hands to her wound as soon as the sword was outside, but as she suspected, nothing dangerous was happening to it. She could hardly feel it anymore. She didn't know how it was possible, but she really couldn't complain.

"See?" she turned to Daisy."’Told you it’ll be fine."

The girl let out the air she was holding in her lungs and threw the bloody sword somewhere aside. She sat back down on the ground. "So, what now?" she asked. May sighed.

"I have no idea," she said. "Where did you came here from anyway?"

"I run back here when I walked Mack and Yo-Yo to the quinjet. Flint is with them. He’s injured."

"Wait," Melinda cocked her head to the side. "This Flint? Flint from the future?"

"Yeah, kind of. Izel used the fear dimension again. That’s why she was able to recreate the Monoliths."

"What is she planning?" May wondered aloud, frowning.

"I don’t know. When I saw Sarge stabbing you and throwing you into that portal, I jumper behind you right away. But I don’t think that Izel created those damn stones only to admire them."

"You’re right. It’s gotta be something much bigger."

Daisy sighed. She looked up at the older woman, but something caught her eye. Her eyes suddenly opened wider. "May?" she breathed out. The brunette turned back, following her gaze.

Three figures in the hoods were heading toward them, a necklace with a smaller version of each Monolith hunging around their necks. And they didn't look friendly.

Melinda barerly stopped herself from rolling her eyes. "We’ve got company." Of course. Could this day finally end?

Both rose to their feet at the same time, preparing to fight.

Two women. Mother and daughter. Together they were unstopabble.

Melinda jumped at one black-hooded figure, grabbing a sword along the way, and knocked him down with a few swift moves, while Daisy took care of the other two, almost quaking them to pieces.

Distracted, they didn’t notice the figure, which also got through the portal to the other side.

"I see you discovered life and death are meaningless in this realm." Melinda and Daisy turned to see Izel standing a few meters away with a devious smile.

"Meaningless?" Melinda said, nodding at the three bodies behind them. "I believe those guys here have a different opinion."

The smirk disappeared from Izel's face and her gaze became hard. "Their energies will live on as something else," she explained.

Daisy shrugged her arms. "Right, we’ve heard that before."

Before Izel could take a step toward them, Daisy reached out and threw her away with her powers. The woman moaned as she hit the wall.

"Daisy," Melinda grabbed the girl by the arm, using Izel's moment of inattention. "Go to the other side. We don’t know what’s happening, and if our people are there, they’d propably use your help. I’ll be fine here."

Daisy shook her head. "I won’t leave you here alone," she said.

May looked into her eyes, squeezing her shoulder. "You have to. I can’t leave for now, because we don’t know what’s gonna happen to me then. I’ll take care of Izel, and you go help the others. We’ll think about the rest later." Daisy still didn't look convinced. Melinda pushed her gently towards the portal and tried to smile. "Go, I’ve got this. Go!"

The girl nodded, and glancing one last time at the brunette ran towards the gateway. May breathed a sigh of relief when her figure disappeared into the portal.

Izel, who had already managed to get up, laughed. "I have to admit that you are smarter than I thought," she said, stepping toward the brunette.

Melinda straightened up without taking her eyes off her. "I’m flattered you think that, but it’s not about me. No matter what your plan is, humans will fight back. They always do."

"The shrikes have holloved them out. There’s no fight left. They won’t struggle, as he did."

"Yeah, Sarge?" May shrugged her arms. "Not my favourite."

"It doesn’t matter. On the other side you’re really dead," hissed Izel.

Melinda's hand tightened on the sword she was still holding. "Well, I guess that we shouldn’t waste time, then." She raised the sword and pointed it at the other woman with a murderous look. "Get ready to be reborn."

Izel just smiled and went with her dagger at Melinda.

* * *

Though she felt dizzy as soon as she went through the portal and the pain in her stomach returned with redoubled strength, stabbing Izel with a sword and hearing her scream of agony, was for Melinda the best feeling in the world at that time.

"Singing a different song now, aren’t you?" she hissed through clenched teeth and jerked the sword from her body. The figure of Izel turned to dust and disappeard before her eyes.

Later, everything happened at the same time. She had yet got to throw the sword to Mack before her body refused to cooperate and she fell to the ground.

She couldn't see if Mack had caught it or what was happening to Daisy. The world was spinning around her, not letting her focus on anything but the pain now piercing every inch of her body. Every move hurt, every breath was burning her lungs more and more, and her vision got blurred again. Chills began to run down her spine. It was so terribly cold.

She closed her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them again, she saw Daisy's face just above hers. Her forehead was cut open, but she was fine. She was safe.

"May! Hey, hey." The girl knelt next to the brunette with horror in her eyes. With a shaking hand, she brushed a strand of the woman's hair that stuck to the sweat-covered skin on her forehead.

"Daisy," Melinda choked out, turning her head to look at her. She could see how shaken the girl was. "Did you destroy it? That thing inside him?"

Daisy tried to smile despite the tears gathering in her eyes. "We did," she answered.

Melinda frowned, breathing faster and more shallow. "Was there… anything… left… Coulson?" she whispered, expressing the last shadow of hope that remained in her out loud. And though deep down inside she knew the answer, her heart cracked a little when Daisy shook her head sadly and looked at her with compassion. Melinda nodded. "I was… hoping to see him again."

Daisy smiled sadly, setting the salty drops in her eyes in motion. "Me too."

"I guess… I guess I’ll see him soon enough."

And, oddly enough, she wasn't afraid at all. She knew she was dying, but she was calm. She was sure that as soon as she gets to that other world, she and Phil would be reunited. She knew she’s gonna find her peace. She knew she’ll see Phil soon, because that’s what happened the last time she died. So now she was waiting for him calmly until he’ll come and take her away, and nothing will stand in the way of their happiness anymore.

Daisy's body shook with a sob that the girl tried to stifle inside. "No… Please, no." she sobbed.

Melinda gathered the last of her strength to reach out and grab the girl's face in her hands. She smiled gently through her own tears, looking into her eyes. "Hey, it’s okay," she said as lightly as she could. "I’ll be with him, I’ll be with Phil. We’ll be finally happy together."

"But I don’t want you to go," said Daisy, crying even harder. "I need you."

"You’ll be fine, baby. You can do so much, you can achieve anything. You’re so strong, and I’m so proud of you. It’s gonna be alright. Just remember to be yourself and always follow your heart. It’s… It’s gonna be alright."

It was almost impossible to breath now. The wound was still throbbing painfully, as if to extract the last bits of life from Melinda's body that remained in her. But there was nothing left that could get out, all the blood from her body spilled out on the other side already. Her heart was pumping the last drops, desperate to keep her alive as long as possible. Her arms fell down her body, completely without strength. She knew her time was running out.

Daisy's watery eyes filled with terror. She knew that when May’s going to close her eyes, she won’t open them again, as it happened not long ago. She caught the woman's hand in hers and squeezed it tightly, as if hoping that it would help her somehow.

"May?" she breathed out quietly, her voice trembling with emotions. It took all the energy Melinda had left in herself to keep her eyes open, just for a few seconds longer.

"I love you," she whispered with the last bit of her strength, doing everything in her power to focus on Daisy. She was the only thing that still mattered. The only thing she regretted she was leaving behind. "I love you so much, Daisy." She wanted to tell her so much more, that she was to her like a daughter she never had, that she was one of the best things that happened to her in her life, and how glad she was that she was given to be her guardian, a person she could always go to, her _ mother-figure_, but she was too weak for that. She was sure, however, that she didn't have to say any of this. Daisy knew.

"I love you too, _mom_."

She managed to feel the kiss the girl placed on top of her head.

And then her eyes closed and her head tilted limply to the side.

Her heart stopped, and this time it wasn't about to start beating again.

She left this word being calm, knowing that someone on the other side was already waiting for her.

* * *

She wasn't wrong.

She saw him immediately when she opened her eyes.

He was standing a few meters in front of her, dressed in his favorite blue shirt she had given him for his birthday, and looking at her with a smile and love in his eyes.

"Hey," he said without taking his eyes off her.

Her heart started beating faster now. "Hey," she answered gently.

God, she loved this man so much.

It took only a second for her to get into his embrance. His strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her as close as possible. She took a deep breath, taking in the scent of his perfume. He smelled like he always did, like... _him_.

Although she knew that both of them were already dead, standing there in his embrace and knowing that they had all the world’s time to themselves, she never felt better.

He was her home. She was finally _home_.

She pulled away from him only enough to be able to look at him and put her hand on his cheek, and a sob came out from somewhere inside her. "I’ve missed you so much."

"Me too, Mel." He took her hand in his and kissed its inner part, then put it back to his face. Tahiti's warm air was gently moving their hair and the floral dress she was wearing.

She had to stand on her toes to put her lips to his, but that didn't bother her. She could finally do it. He was finally real, not a robot, not a clone or anything else. Just him. He was real and he was hers. She wasn't going to lose him again.

When they parted after a few moments, they leaned on each other's foreheads.

"Gotta say, heaven's pretty cool," she said.

He laughed and the sound made her heart grow. "Yeah, you’re right."

"I’ve waited so long to see you again. The real you."

"I know, my dear. And I’m so sorry for everything you had to go through. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for you."

"It’s not your fault. Besides, I had Daisy with me this whole time. She misses you, too."

This time he drew her to him. Yet, there was something else in this kiss that she couldn't name. Something almost like a goodbye, even though they just reunited with each other, and eternity opened up to them. When she looked into his eyes, they were almost sad.

"Phil?" she asked, worried. "What’s wrong?"

He leaned forward and placed a warm kiss in a sensitive spot behind her ear. She sighed with pleasure, almost forgetting her question. "You’re going back," he said so quietly that she hardly heard him.

She frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"They’re going to bring you back. It’s not your time yet, Melinda." She shook her head in confusion.

"What? No. No, it’s impossible. You’re here, just like the last time, remember? I’m gone."

"Not fully. Jemma has something that will save you, it’s gonna work in a few hours. She’s pretty good in bringing you back to life, don’t you think?" he tried to joke, but Melinda was still looking at him seriously.

She caught his hand and squeezed it tightly, not intending to let go. "No," she said firmly. "Bielieving in having a chance to get you back took everything from me, everything I had left after your death. I can’t go through this again. I can’t live without you, I don’t really want to."

"Mel, no matter how much I’d want to, I can’t keep you here, not now. You have to go back to Daisy and the others, they-"

"We’ve done everything we could for them, they’re gonna be alright." He looked at her sadly and with a hint of regret in his blue eyes. She just shook her head again stubbornly. Except him, nothing mattered to her at that moment. "No, I’m not going back. I love you, Phil. And I want to stay here, with you. I can’t loose you again. So I’m staying."

Phil sighed, as he always did when he knew that nothing he said would convince her to change her mind. Melinda kept his eyes on his face as he tucked a dark strand of hair behind her ear. He leaned down again to kiss her forehead. "Okay," he said and smiled, though that smile didn't reach his eyes.

She sighed with relief and relaxed completely, not noticing the shadow of sadness that crossed his face, like he knew something she didn’t, subconsciously cutting herself off from it and not allowing another version of events. She was tired of worrying about everything and everyone around her. She wanted to learn to finally take care of herself and her needs. For the first time in her life, she wanted to be selfish. Surely she could get it now, right? Did she not deserve to be able to finally rest?

She was staying with him.

"Good," she smiled and put a sweet kiss on his lips. They were going to finally be happy. ’"So, where are we going now?" she asked.

He reached for her hand and folded their fingers together. "Wherever you want," he replied. She laughed so freely like she wasn’t able to in a long time.

"How about a picnic on the beach, with wine and fruits? Like the one we had on our first day in Tahiti?"

"Sounds perfect to me."

"You think they have that bottle of Haigh from Fury here somewhere? I guess that this is the good moment to finally crack it, huh? Together, as we were suppoused to do it from the very beggining."

"Yeah, I think this is a good moment, too."

She laughed again, freely and loud, feeling twenty years younger, and kissed him passionately. She poured into that kiss all her love and everything that couldn’t be described in words. Because now she didn't have to say anything. She had everything she needed right next to her.

And she had eternity to enjoy it.


End file.
